


She's Really Mine (Taekook x Reader Fanfic)

by 0o_pervy_noona_o0



Series: She's Mine - Hybrid Series [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cat Hybrid Kim Seokjin | Jin, Dog Hybrid Jeon Jungkook, Dog Hybrid Kim Taehyung | V, F/M, Hybrid Jeon Jungkook, Hybrid Kim Taehyung | V, Hybrids, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_pervy_noona_o0/pseuds/0o_pervy_noona_o0
Summary: A year had passed since we had dealt with all of the drama with Taehyung's previous owner.  Since then, we had a year of peace, happiness and love, the relationship between the three of us only strengthening and growing more every day.  We were happy in our beautiful bubble, but it wasn't long until everything got shaken up again when someone showed up at our door that we would never have expected.❗Warning: Includes smut and adult content❗
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Series: She's Mine - Hybrid Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650916
Comments: 22
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

"Be careful, you're gonna regret it!" I warned, giving Jungkook a look as I raised my eyebrow. 

"What? You look good all wet." he replied, raising his eyebrow back, a smirk gracing his face.

"Jungkook, you squirt me with that, you will be sorry." I said as I put the washed dish into the sink next to me. Tae already stood behind us, his hair dripping and clothes damp from where Jungkook attacked him with the sprayer attachment on the sink.

"I'm frightened." he whispered in my ear before turning it on me and began squirting me, soaking my clothes and my hair as Taehyung simply laughed behind us. I squealed and tried to grab at his wrists, perfectly aware he was ten times stronger than me and by no means was I getting the sprayer out of his hands.

"Tae, help me get him!" I screeched as a new spray of water wet even more of me down. Taehyung laughed and rushed into it, both of us fighting against Jungkook's firm grip. With Tae's help, I began to slowly twist the sprayer in his hand, his eyes going wider as he began laughing harder, realizing he was going to lose the fight. Finally it was angled enough to where I pushed down on the trigger and soaked him, holding it down for the water to continue to spray him.

"Alright alright, I give up!" he laughed, letting go and reaching to turn the water off. We all stood there laughing, out of breath, dripping water onto the puddle that had formed at all of our feet.

"I swear, what am I going to do with you?" I laughed, wiping the water from under my eyes.

"You know you love it." Jungkook grinned, making me shake my head.

"Yeah, but guess who gets to clean this up?" Tae said, making me laugh and grab the kitchen towel, tossing it at Jungkook.

"Yeah yeah, I'll clean it up." he laughed, beginning to wipe down his skin. 

"Don't you boys have an appointment to meet Jimin at the gym?" I asked, looking up at the clock. Taehyung and Jungkook both looked up, Jungkook jumping in to action, rushing to clean up.

"Shit, we are going to be late!" Jungkook said, wiping down the surfaces of the kitchen in a hurry.

"I guess we will just have to reschedule." Tae said, as Jungkook stopped dead and looked at him.

"Oh no no, you are coming with me. You told me you wanted to go, we made the appointment, and now you are going." Jungkook replied, gripping Tae's wrist and pulling him along as he whined. I laughed as they rushed back to the bedroom to get changed while I finished cleaning up. As I was finishing up, they both rushed in, giving me a kiss on the cheek before grabbing a bottle of water and rushing back out.

"Be back in a couple of hours!" Jungkook called as he walked out of the door.

"A couple of hours?!" Taehyung exclaimed as I heard the door shut. I shook my head as I chuckled to myself at their interactions. It never got old, never. I loved every moment with them, and ever since the incident with Taehyung, we had been closer than ever. I changed my clothes and I began doing a load of laundry when I heard the doorbell ring. I scrunched up my forehead as I placed the clean clothes on top of the dryer and came out into the living room. I certainly wasn't expecting anyone. I looked out of the peep hole to see no one standing there, making me feel even more curious. I shrugged after a moment of trying to see any sign of life before going back into the living room and into the laundry room. As I picked up my first shirt to fold, I heard the doorbell ring again, making me blow out a breath of frustration. I walked out to the living room again and this time, opened the door, and when I did, I was met by something I didn't expect. There was a little girl standing there with a brightly colored backpack, long dark hair falling in gentle curls, and stark white ears sticking up out of her head. She couldn't have been more than five but here she stood by herself at my door. Her ears drooped slightly, her smile falling as she looked up at me.

"Oh, I think I go'ed to the wrong house." she said, her voice sounding deflated.

"Are you out here all by yourself?" I asked, looking around to see if there was anyone waiting in the distance, but there wasn't a soul to be seen.

"Yeah, I gotted dropped off and my old owner left." she said, her little plump lips almost forming a pout. Oh my God, someone actually abandoned her out here?!   
"Well come inside and maybe I can help you find where you are supposed to be." I replied, standing back and inviting her in. She looked hesitant but she slowly walked inside, looking around.

"I dunno where I'm apposed to go." she said, her lips forming into even more of a pout, pulling at my heart strings.

"How old are you sweetheart?" I asked, leading her to the living room and sitting on the couch. She climbed up onto it, moving her tail out of the way before sitting beside me, waggling her feet and clicking her little shoes together.

"I am 4, halfway to five!" she said, making me grin. She was so adorable, it almost wasn't fair.

"Wow, you're almost all grown up! What's your name sweetie?"I asked as she smiled at me.

"Jiwon! What is your name?" she asked, looking up at me with her large eyes. How could anyone abandon this adorable child?

"My name is Y/N. Jiwon, where are you supposed to be going? Do you know? You said you thought you were at the wrong house." I said as her cute little smile fell and she huffed, pulling her backpack off of her back.

"I dunno, they gived me this paper but I dunno how to read it." she said, fishing a stack of folded papers out of it and showing me.

"Let me see if I can help you, ok?" I asked, taking the papers from her hand. The first few sheets were nullification of ownership, meaning she was now technically a stray. I flipped through a few more, showing her health records. Finally, I came across one that made my mouth drop open. I felt weak as I looked at it and back at the little girl sitting beside me. 

"W-Well, the first one says that your owner let you go, so you don't have to go back with them." I said as she nodded.

"Good 'cause I don' really like it there anyways." she said, looking undisturbed that she was now technically homeless.

"Sweetie, why did you think you were at the wrong house?" I asked, wondering how much of the information on this paper they actually gave her.

"Cause I was looking for Jungkook. They told me he's my daddy." she said, those words hitting me in the gut and confirming the papers I held. Her mother was one of the hybrids Jungkook serviced at the breeding house, four years ago.

"What happened to your mommy?" I asked as her face wrinkled up in a pout, dropping her eyes.

"The lady at the hopsital said she went to heaven." she said, making my heart ache even more than it already was. 

"O-Oh. Well, did your owners say why they wanted to leave you with your daddy?" I asked, as she looked up at me, her eyes watery.

"They gotted a new baby and they said he was 'lergic to me, so I had to leave." she said, blinking back tears before breaking down into pitiful cries. I felt physically sick as I moved her backpack out of the way and scooted closer to her, wrapping an arm around her.

"Please don't cry sweetie. I know everything is a little scary right now, but I promise, you will be well looked after." I said, already knowing what was going to happen. Everything was going to change and God I hoped Jungkook and Taehyung were ok with it. 

"I'm scared." she whimpered, looking up at me.

"You're safe here with me. And I have good news for you...Jungkook lives here with me." I said, as she immediately ceased crying, her ears perking up as her little mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Really?! He lives here?!" she asked, looking around.

"Yes, he is out at the moment, but he will be back soon. You want to wait here with me until then?" I asked as she nodded eagerly.

"Yes, please." She said softly.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" I asked as her ears perked up a little more, her tail beginning to thud against the couch.

"Yeah, I had no food today." she said, making my eyes widen. It was close to two o'clock!

"Come on, let me get you some food." I said, offering her my hand. She smiled as she took it and let me lead her to the kitchen. I pulled out the bar stool and picked her up, sitting her on it as she swung her feet.

"What do you like to eat? I think I have the makings for peanut butter and jelly sandwiches!" I said, as she drooped a little.

"Um, jus' jelly please. I'm 'lergic to peanut butter." she said as she continued to swing her feet. Noted, no nuts for her! I decided I better read over her paperwork a little more to see if there was anything like that listed.

"Alright, one jelly sandwich coming up. Are you allergic to anything else, Jiwon?" I asked as she shook her head.

"Nope, just peanut butter!" she said with a smile. I made her a jelly sandwich and gave her a glass of milk as I leaned back and observed her. She had such a sweet, innocent face...much like her father.

"I'm going to grab those papers, I'll be right back." I said, walking out to the living room before walking back in. I skimmed over them as she ate, humming to herself. I didn't see anything else listed, but it seemed like she just was dropped of for the sole reason that her old owner's new baby was allergic. I sighed as I plopped the paperwork onto the counter. She finished up her milk, wiping her mouth on her hand. I noticed her beginning to rub her eyes, making me wonder if she was due for a nap.

"You want to go watch some cartoons?" I asked as her ears perked up.

"I gets to watch cartoons?!" she asked, her tail wagging furiously. I chuckled as I lifted her off of the stool and placing her on her feet as she took off like a rocket back to the living room, jumping up onto the couch. I turned on the tv and flipped to the first cartoon I saw as she began rifling through her backpack. She pulled out a little bluish purple horse looking stuffed animal, snuggling it close to her.

"Who do you have there?" I asked as she smiled at me.

"This is Mang, my bestest friend in the whole wild world." she said, making me grin

"He is cute, just like you!" I said, as she let out an adorable giggle. I sat there, feeling a little more nervous as more time went by, knowing Jungkook and Taehyung would be home soon. After sitting in silence for a little bit, I looked over to see her passed out on the couch, making me smile. I stood and scooped her up slowly in my arms, as she sniffed in a quick breath, shifting and smacking her lips. I carried her carefully to the bedroom, laying her in the spare room on the bed. I slipped her shoes off and began covering her up as I softed my hand over her head. I snuck out of the room, shutting the door almost completely before going back out to the living room. I took her backpack and hung in on the coat rack behind the door before sitting on the couch, worrying my hands nervously. They were due back any minute, and I could only pray their reaction would be ok to the new visitor we had sleeping in the other room.

______________________  
______________________


	2. Chapter 2

When the guys got home, Jungkook bounced into the house, full of energy while Taehyung seemed to have to drag himself in.

"Good workout?" I asked as they both looked at me.

"It was great! I was proud of Tae, he really kicked ass today." Jungkook said as he gripped the towel hanging around his neck.

"Only reason I'm still standing is because we took a shower at the gym. Otherwise, I would be passed out somewhere in a puddle of sweat." Taehyung said, plopping on the couch. Jungkook sat beside him and swatted him on the thigh, making them both chuckle. I stood from the couch and walked around the coffee table, facing them.

"We need to talk." I said, as they smiles dropped from both of their faces.

"Uh, usually those words don't mean something good. What's wrong?" Jungkook asked, his forehead wrinkled in concern.

"Before I tell you what I am about to tell you, I want to say that I don't want you to panic, neither of you. Everything is ok, and we will get through this together." I said as they both glanced at each other.

"You're scaring me a little." Taehyung said, his ears drooping as he looked at me with concern as well.

"While you both were at the gym today, I had a visitor. A stray was dropped at our doorstep, quite literally." I said, swallowing and trying to figure out the best way to say it. 

"Oh God, not again. I love Jungkook and I know we have a lot of love to share, but I don't think we can do a fourth in this thing. The logistics alone..." Taehyung said as I almost wanted to laugh at his last statement.

"No no, nothing like that. She is four years old." I said as they both had their eyes widen.

"What?! Someone dropped a four year old little girl off at our door?" Jungkook asked, looking shocked.

"How could someone do that to a four year old?!" Tae said, his face turning angry.

"There is a lot more to it. Apparently her owners got rid of her because their new baby was allergic to her." I started as I heard Taehyung scoff.

"Typical. So instead of going about things the proper way, they drop her at a strangers doorstep. What assholes! I hope we can find them and prosecute them, that is highly illegal." he said, his jaw tensing.

"Well...it wasn't exactly a stranger's door they dropped her at. She came with papers." I said, picking the folded up papers on the table and handing them to Jungkook.

"What did they say?" Taehyung asked as he leaned over to look with Jungkook.

"Ownership termination...health screening....birth and-" he stopped dead, his eyes widening.

"What, what is it?" Tae asked as he looked up me.

"She...she is m-mine?" he asked as Taehyung jerked back, startled.

"What?! How is that possible?!" Taehyung asked as Jungkook sat there almost in a trance.

"The stud house....I bred her mother...." he said softly looking at the papers.

"Oh my God." Tae whispered, looking closer at the papers.

"I remember her mother. She was a gorgeous German Shepherd." he said, scanning the papers some more.

"Apparently she passed away." I said as Jungkook closed his mouth and swallowed.

"O-Oh. It says she is a white shepherd?" he asked as I nodded.

"Her name is Jiwon and she is...she is still here asleep in the guest room." I replied as they both jerked their eyes up. Taehyung closed his eyes for a second before looking back at me.

"I can smell someone different now, I don't know why I didn't notice." he said, running his hand through his hair.

"What am I going to do? I have no idea how to be a father! I have been around kids like twice, and that was when your niece came over. Tae is much better with kids, I don't know what I'm doing!" he said, rubbing his hand over his face, looking like he was about to break down and cry.

"Which is why I said, we will get through this together. She knows you are her father. I can't make this decision though for you, Jungkook. You have to decide what you want to do." I said as he let out a hard breath.

"I don't know what to do! I mean how can I...can I..." he stuttered.

"Jungkook, you know if you choose to have her stay with us, you won't be alone in this. We are a family and I will help you and Tae will help you too. I would say you don't have to decide what to do right now, and you don't, but you have to make this decision fairly quickly. You can't allow this little girl to become attached if you don't think this is something you want." I replied, making him look up at me as he chewed his lip.

"I know I have to take responsibility, but I'm scared. I don't know how to be a father." He said softly. 

"Don't worry, we are in this together." Tae said, holding Jungkook's hand.

"Can we see her?" Jungkook asked as I nodded.

"She is napping but I will wake her and bring her out. Remember, she is only four so she might be frightened or she could be really excited, I don't know. She is very sweet and...and she actually looks a lot like you." I said as Jungkook swallowed hard again, worrying his hands. I walked back towards the room and creeped the door open to see her still sleeping in the same spot I left her. I hated to wake her but in truth, I didn't want her to wake up in unfamiliar surroundings and be frightened. I sat on the edge of the bed and began slowly running my hand back over her head, making her sniffle and shift in her sleep.

"Jiwon sweetie, it's time to wake up." I said softly as her big eyes peeked open.

"Is nap time over?" she asked, rubbing her eyes and sitting up, clutching Mang to her side.

"Yes it's over. I wanted you to wake up now because your daddy is here." I said softly. Her eyes widened as she perked up, her little ears sticking straight up as her tail began to thud against the bed, a smile creeping over her face.

"My daddy's here?" she asked, clinging to Mang.

"Yes he is sweetheart. Do you want to meet him?" I asked, smiling down at her.

"Yeah! I wanna meet my daddy!" she said, pushing the covers back with her free hand.

"Come on, I'll take you to him." I said, offering her my hand. She gripped it and hopped down from the bed, her little socked feet barely making any noise on the floor. She walked with me down the hallway and as soon as we entered the living room, her feet slowed. Both hybrids looked up at her, Tae getting a huge smile on his face while Jungkook's eyes widened. He looked terrified.

"Um...which one's my daddy?" she asked, looking up at me.

"The one with ears just like yours." I said, smiling down at her. She let go of my hand and slowly walked over to stand right in front of Jungkook's knees, looking down at them and then back up at him.

"Hi Daddy." she said softly as Taehyung put his hand on his heart.

"Oh my God she is adorable! And she looks just like you, Kook!" Taehyung said, smiling a huge smile.

"Hi Jiwon." he said softly as she smiled slightly at him. 

"Daddy, can I hug you?" she asked as Tae slapped his other hand over the first.

"Y-Yeah, if you want to." he said, swallowing after. She placed Mang on the coffee table before climbing up between his legs, and onto his lap, wrapping her little arms around his neck. He looked at me wide eyed, his mouth opening in closing in silent panic.

"Just, hug her." I whispered as he nodded slowly. He raised his arms a snails pace and placed one around her back and one on the back of her head.

"Daddy, you smell good." she said, her little face buried in his neck.

"Do I?" he asked still looking like a deer in the headlights.

"Mhmm!" She said as she leaned back, looking at him.

"I'm glad you think so." he said, looking her face over. She looked from Jungkook to Taehyung and back again.

"Daddy, who's that?" she asked looking back to Tae.

"Hi pumpkin! I'm Taehyung, but you can call me Tae." he said, giving her a big grin.

"Hi Tae! My name's Jiwon! I like your ears." she smiled, looking up at Tae's floppy ears. 

"My ears? Nah, they are not nearly as cool as yours! Yours stand up nice and tall and are such pretty white! They stick out really pretty from your black hair." he said, extending his hand and running it over her head. 

"Really?' She asked, putting her little hands on her ears, running them up and down, making Tae chuckle. Jungkook sat there, very quiet and observant as he watched her interact with Tae.

"Yeah really! And look at how pretty your tail is too!" Tae smiled, as her tail began to wag.

"I brushded it today cause I knowed I was gonna meet my daddy." She smiled, looking at Jungkook.

"You did that for me?" Jungkook asked, his voice soft.

"Mhm! I can brush your tail too, Daddy! Lookie!" She said excitedly, sliding off of his lap and running over toward the door.

"My God, she is too precious." Taehyung said under his breath.

"Um, 'scuse me please, can I have my backpack?" She asked, looking over and me and pointing up to the coat peg where I hung it up.

"Of course, sweetie." I said, walking over to the peg and getting it down for.

"Thank you!" She said cheerfully as she began to rummage through it.

"You're welcome! What all do you have in there?" I asked, wondering what all I would need to be getting for her.

"Umm...some big girl panties, my socks, a brush, my crayons and coloring book, and that's it." She said, shrugging as she grabbed a purple, sparkly brush out of her bag and running over to Jungkook. So she had nothing. She climbed up back on Jungkook's lap and smiled at him. 

"Gimme your tail, Daddy!" She smiled as he wrapped his tail between them and held on to the end of it. She began methodically brushing his tail as he watched her like a bomb ready to explode. She brushed gently, occasionally her brush ripping through a small tangle of hair as Jungkook would wince but he just sat there, letting her brush him.

"You're doing such a good job, Jiwon! Maybe you can brush my tail too!" Tae smiled as she stared down at Jungkook's tail, her forehead wrinkled in concentration, her little tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth.

"Mmm ok! When I done with Daddy, I do your tail Tae!" She answered as Taehyung grinned. She brushed Jungkook's tail quietly for another couple of minutes before raising the brush and her empty hand in exclamation.

"All done! Your turn Tae!" She said, climbing off of Jungkook's lap and onto Tae's as Tae brought his tail around. Jungkook got up from the couch and came to stand by me ad he watched them interact, leaning against me slightly. 

"We have a daughter." He said quietly, making me smile. He was right, we had a daughter, all of us. 

__________________  
__________________


	3. Chapter 3

"I am calling Hoseok. I know she has a medical form, but who knows when the last time she had an exam." I said, getting out my phone.

"That's a good idea." Jungkook said, shifting on his feet. He still looked insanely nervous as he watched Taehyung interact with Jiwon.

"We have to get her a bunch of stuff too. She has virtually nothing right now." I replied as I dialed Hoseok's number. I saw Jungkook scrunch up his face as he looked back over at the smiling girl who pushed Tae's ears up, trying to make them stand up like her own.

_"Y/N?"_

"Hoseok, hey. I really hate to do this, but do you think there is any way you can make a house call this evening?" I asked, chewing my lip.

 _"Sure, of course. What's going on? Is someone sick?"_

"Well...it's a bit of a long story but...a stray was dropped at our doorstep today. A little girl. She seems like she is in good health, but I just want her check out just in case." I said as Jungkook's face seemed stern.

_"Oh wow, what horse shit! Yeah, of course. I have my kit in the car and I'm actually at the grocery store right now with Yoongi and Jimin. Do you care if they come with me?"_

"No, of course not. You know they are always welcome here." I said, feeling relieved.

_"Alright, I will hurry them along and we will be over as soon as we are done here."_

"Thank you Hoseok, I owe you once again." I sighed.

" _Nonsense. See you soon."_

I hung up the phone and walked over to sit beside Jiwon and Taehyung, as they both looked over at me, her observing me for a quick moment, wrinkling up her forehead in observation.

"Y/N, um, how come you don't has any ears?" she asked, looking at the top of my head.

"It's because I'm not a hybrid. I'm human." I said as her eyes widened slightly, her scooting a little closer to Tae.

"Like my last owners?" she asked, her voice a little soft.

"Yes, sweet girl. But I'm not like them at all. I would never ever do what they did to you. I would never drop you off somewhere like that." I said, my heart aching at the apprehension she was giving off.

"You promise?" she asked quietly, looking up at me through her big eyes. Those eyes were going to be trouble already, I could tell. Those eyes were going to let her get away with anything.

"I promise." I said, running my hand softly over her head.

"She is the greatest, really. She took me and your daddy in when we were scared strays with no where else to go." Taehyung said as Jiwon whipped her head around to look at Taehyung, gasping as she did.

"You and Daddy was stray?" she asked, looking back at Jungkook.

"Yeah, we were." Jungkook said, sitting on the floor next to the coffee table.

"Jiwon sweetie, in a little bit some friends of ours are going to come over. There is Jimin and he is a hybrid like you. Then there is Yoongi and Hoseok. They are humans like me but they are really nice too, so you don't have to worry, ok?" I started as she nodded slowly.

"Ok." she said softly, slipping onto the floor in front of Jungkook.

"Jiwon, Hoseok is a doctor. Have you ever been to the doctor?" I asked.

"Yeah, sometimes." she shrugged, her fingers tracing Jungkook's long fingered hand that was sitting against the floor.

"Ok well Hoseok is just going to check you out and make sure you are strong and healthy so you can grow big and tall like your daddy." I said as she looked up at Jungkook with a grin.

"Daddy is tall." she smiled, making him give her a little smile. 

"We also want to get some things for you tomorrow to decorate your room." I said, making her eyes light up.

"I get my own room?!" she asked, looking so excited, her little eyes lighting up.

"Of course. The room where you slept is going to be your room." I replied as she giggled.

"Where is your room Daddy?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Me, Y/N and Tae all share the room across the hall." he said, making me wonder if that was going to open a can of worms.

"You all share a room? Are you married?" she asked, making Jungkook blush.

"Sort of, yes." Tae piped up, making me grin. We might as well have been.

"So does that mean you are my daddy too?" she asked, looking at Tae. He looked wide eyed at Jungkook who looked like a deer in the headlights, shrugging.

"Uhhhh...how about you call me Uncle Tae?" he asked, making her grin.

"Ok Uncle Tae! And are you my mommy now?" she asked, looking at me. That hit me in the gut a lot harder than I expected it. I saw a huge grin spread across Tae's face while Jungkook again just shrugged. 

"I-If you want me to be." I said as she nodded and wiggled on her butt.

"So Mommy, Daddy and Uncle Tae!" she grinned, making us giggle at her cuteness. Jungkook swallowed as she climbed into his lap, leaning against his chest. 

"She really looks just like him." Tae whispered to me. 

"She does, and it's too adorable." I replied as she looked up at Jungkook.

"Poor Jungkook, he looks so nervous." he responded, as we watched their interactions.

"I know, but hopefully he will get used to her soon. Remember your first interactions with Nayeon? It took you a little time, but you got used to her." I said as he nodded. 

"Yeah, but he has been around Nayeon before. I guess it's different when it's your own kid." he shrugged. 

"Jiwon, do you want to watch some cartoons?" I suggested, trying to take a little bit of the pressure off of Jungkook.

"Yes please." She smiled, as Jungkook mouthed a silent thank you. I turned on Pororo as she smiled and bounced along happily to the theme song. We sat there not saying much, more just watching her until a knock at the door made me get up from the couch, shuffling in front of the tv so as not to interrupt Jiwon. I opened it to see Hoseok with his bag, followed by Yoongi and Jimin.

"Thank you again Hoseok." I said, letting them all in as they came in and looked at the sight of Jiwon still sitting in Jungkook's lap.

"Oh my gosh, she is so cute!" Jimin almost whispered as he grabbed Yoongi's arm tightly.

"Ow, Jimin! Ease up!" Yoongi scrunched up his face, tugging at Jimin's hands. Hoseok walked over as Jiwon looked up, her smile dropping and fear replacing it.

"Jiwon, this is our friend Hoseok we were telling you about. He is really nice. And this is Yoongi and Jimin!" I said, motioning to the three. She looked at the three of them and stayed seated firmly in Jungkook's lap nodding slightly. Hoseok squatted down to her level, giving her a bright sunny smile that was very typically Hoseok, making her smile ever so slightly.

"Well hello, sweetie. Aren't you pretty? Do you mind if I look at you a little bit to make sure you are strong and healthy?" he asked as she clung a little tighter to Jungkook.

"Daddy, I don't wanna." she said, making all three of them still and look wide eyed at the two.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard that correctly." Hoseok said, looking between the two and then up at Tae and back at me.

"Yeah, that is one thing I didn't have time to mention on the phone. It turns out she is one of the children that Jungkook fathered at the stud house. Her mother has since passed and her former owners dropped her here when their new baby turned out to be allergic to her." I said as I heard Jimin scoff behind me.

"So Jungkook...is a Dad?" Yoongi repeated.

"Looks like it." Jungkook replied, seeming still very uncomfortable with the idea.

"Sweetie, I'm not going to hurt you, just check you over really quick ok? If you are a good girl for me, I will give you a lollipop after. You don't even have to leave your daddy's lap." Hoseok said, sitting on the floor in front of Jungkook.

"You promise?" She asked, making Hoseok grin.

"I promise." he said, putting his hand up and the other hand on his heart. She smiled and faced forward as Hoseok opened his bag. I stood over by Jimin and Yoongi as Tae came to join us while Hoseok did his exam.

"How is he taking this?" Yoongi asked as I let out a sigh.

"As well as can be expected. He is in shock I think." I replied as we looked on.

"Promise me that she can stay with us while you guys are in rut." Jimin said, looking at Tae.

"I think she would have to, I don't know what else we would do. Between you guys and Jin and Namjoon. Speaking of, we need to get them over here so Namjoon can get some papers together to make things official." Taehyung said, making me nod in agreement.

"Jin is going to want to steal her, ya know." Yoongi chuckled, making me grin.

"Yeah, I know. We are also going to have to figure out what to do about work. One of us is going to have alternate being home with her since they don't really offer daycare for hybrids." I said, feeling Tae bristle beside me.

"I'm sure Jin will work it out for you. You know he will melt as soon as he sees her." Yoongi replied.

"NO! I no want a shot!!" she screeched, clinging to Jungkook's neck in tears. Jungkook was out of his depths here, looking over to us for help as I smiled sadly and excused myself. 

"Come here, Jiwon." I said, opening my arms to her. She quickly climbed into my lap, further away from Hoseok , beginning to cry as Jungkook scooted back against the couch, his face saddened.

"Please, I no want a shot!" she cried, her arms tight around my neck. 

"I promise, it doesn't even hurt." I said, rubbing her back.

"Yes it does!" She cried, making me scrunch up my face.

"Hoseok, do you have a spare syringe?" I asked as he looked at me curiously.

"Of course." he said, fishing one out of his bag.

"Ok, so don't inject me with anything, but can you stick me so I can show her?" I asked as he nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, sure." He replied, getting it out of its packaging.

"Jiwon, if I get a shot first and show you it doesn't hurt, will you let Hoseok give you one?" I asked as she sniffled and slid down in my lap a little more, turning to peek at Hoseok.

"Look, I'm going to give one to Y/N and she won't even move." Hoseok said, getting ready to stick my arm.

"Jiwon, look at my face." I said, staring down at her. In truth, I barely even felt the stick as he did it, smiling down at her.

"All done!" Hoseok said as she looked back at him.

"See? It didn't hurt one bit!" I replied as she turned to face him just a little bit.

"Really?" she sniffed.

"Really. Now, just look up at me, and he will do it and it will be over in just a second and you can have your lollipop." I said, as she nodded. She stared up at me scrunching her forehead as he wiped her arm with the alcohol swab and she didn't even flinch as he gave her the booster. 

"All done!" he said, making her smile.

"All done?" she asked as he gathered up the trash and grabbed a lollipop out of the side pocket of his bag, handing it to her.

"Yep, and here is what you get for being such a brave girl!" he said, as she smiled and grabbed it from him.

"Thank you!!!" She smiled, quickly unwrapping the treat and popping it into her mouth. 

"Here, why don't you sit on the couch and watch more Pororo while we talk ok?" I said as she nodded, getting off my lap and climbing up onto the couch, snuggling into the cushions. Jungkook and I both got up with Hoseok and walked over to Yoongi, Jimin and Tae.

"Well, she has a clean bill of health, everything looks good. I just gave her a booster shot since she was due, but other than that, everything is good to go. Are you guys ready for this?" Hoseok asked, looking back out to the little girl giggling at the tv.

"Ready or not, she's here. We will be ok. It will be an adjustment like everything else that has happened in our lives, but I think with a little bit of time, things will be just fine." I said, as Jungkook continued to shift on his feet.

"Jungkook, you've been awful quiet. How do you feel? She is your daughter after all." Jimin asked, as Jungkook looked close to tears.

"I'm so afraid I'm gonna fail her. She is so innocent and sweet. I'm not ready to be a dad by any means and she obviously needs one. What if there was someone better than me out there for her?" he asked.

"You can't think that way. Do you think any new father is truly ready to be one? Everyone has to learn, and you are no different. And most importantly, you are not alone, you have two others here in the same house to help you." Yoongi said, as we all nodded in agreement.

"She obviously cares a great deal for you already. Little kids are like that sometimes. If she knew you were her father, she was already prepared to love you and accept you as her father. You had no time to prepare yourself before she was quite literally dropped in your lap. Just give yourself time to adjust. I have every confidence you will do great." Jimin said, smiling and patting Jungkook on the back.

"You will be a great dad." Taehyung smiled, as Jungkook let out a sigh, smiling softly.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate your support. It means a lot." he replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Of course. We all love you, and we mean it, you are not alone in this." I reminded him. It might take a while for him to get used to it, but I had full confidence that Jungkook would be an amazing father.

_____________________  
_____________________


	4. Chapter 4

"Jiwon sweetie, it's time for your bath." I said as I walked out from the back room to see her sitting on the couch with the guys after having eaten dinner.

"Do I has to? I not really like baths." she said in a soft voice as she leaned closer to Jungkook.

"Why do you not like baths? Baths can be so much fun, especially when you play with the bubbles." Taehyung said, smiling down at her and ruffling up her hair.

"Bubbles?" she asked, cocking her head slightly, making me want to squeal at her cuteness.

"Yeah, we can make it a bubble bath, and after, I will put some detangling spray in your hair and tail so it won't even hurt when we comb them out." I bribed, making her smile at me.

"Okay! Daddy, Uncle Tae, you coming?" she asked, making Jungkook flush and Tae look a bit flustered.

"Uh, if you want us to." Jungkook said as Taehyung nodded.

"Yay! Okay!" she smiled, springing off of the couch and taking my outstretched hand.

"Here, we will go back to the big bathroom since you will have all of our company in there." I explained, leading her into our room.

"Is this your room?" she asked, looking around at our large bedroom, her eyes wide.

"Yes, this is where your Daddy and Uncle Tae and I sleep." I said, leading her through it to the bathroom attached. She wrinkled her forehead a moment while I began running the bath water as Jungkook and Taehyung came in behind us.

"What's wrong pumpkin?" Tae asked as she looked up at him.

"I kinda wants you to be my daddy too." she said, making his face turn bright pink and Jungkook nudge him with a smile.

"I'm okay with it if you are. I need all the help I can get." he said under his breath as Tae looked up at him nervously.

"I can be your daddy too, but we might have to come up with a different name for you to call me or we will get confused if you call for us." Tae said, squatting down to her level as she took her shirt off over her head.

"Hmm my old owner said her husband was papa to her baby." she shrugged as Tae smiled his million dollar smile at her.

"Alright, I can be Papa." he grinned as she locked her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I so happy! I have a mommy and a daddy AND a papa!" she replied excitedly as she released him and looked up at Jungkook.

"I'm glad you're happy." Jungkook responded, giving her a soft smile.

"Come on sweetness, let's get you into the bath." I said, squirting some shampoo into the water to make a bubble bath.

"Ooooh lots of bubbles!" she squealed as she slipped her pants and panties off before running over to me. I picked her up and placed her into the bathtub as she sat down, giggling and fluffing up the bubbles that began to grow in the water.

"Jiwon, tomorrow we are going to go to the store and pick out some things for your room and get you some clothes and toys. Would you like that?" I asked as I grabbed a wash cloth and wet it, beginning to wash down her back.

"I gets all new things?!" she asked, looking at us wide eyed.

"Well, yeah! You don't have much anymore, so we need to get you some new things." Taehyung agreed as Jungkook nodded.

"Thank you! I so excited!" she squealed in laughter.

"God she is too precious." Taehyung said as he sit down on the floor, leaning against the wall. Jungkook leaned against the doorway, a small smile on his face as he watched me begin washing her hair.

"Oh Jungkook, would you mind grabbing her backpack? There are a clean pair of panties in there for her. She doesn't have any pajamas but I figured she could just wear one of our t-shirts. It would be like a big dress on her." I said as he nodded.

"Can I wear Daddy's shirt? I wanna smell like him." she grinned as Jungkook smiled slightly.

"Sure, I'll go grab them." he said, walking from the room. Jiwon hummed to herself as I washed her hair and finished washing her body as Jungkook returned with her panties and one of his white t-shirts folded up.

"Alright, all done!" I said, standing up and grabbing a towel. I lifted her out of the water and stood her on the bath mat as I began to dry her off before dressing her in her panties and Jungkook's shirt. It came down almost to the floor but she looked adorable swimming in it. 

"Come on Daddy and Papa!" she said, opening her hands to them. They both smiled down at her and gave her a hand as she led them out of the room, making me chuckle. She was going to have them wrapped around her finger in no time flat. I grabbed the detangling spray and a brush and followed them out to the living room where she had led them.

"Time to brush out your hair and tail, baby." I said, making her frown.

"I don' wanna." she pouted, wrinkling up her face.

"Come on, it doesn't hurt when you use the spray. Here, why don't you let me do it? I do my own tail all the time and I never hurt." Tae said as he sat on the couch and patted the cushion beside him.

"Okay Papa." she sighed, climbing up onto the couch beside him. I handed him the spray and the brush and he began methodically spraying down her hair and tail as he began to brush through it, her sitting still and letting him brush as she looked up at Jungkook with a smile on her face. 

"Alright when Papa is done, it is time for bed, okay?" I said, making her sigh.

"But I not tired!" she groaned, making me chuckle.

"I know, but we have a big day tomorrow and you need to be well rested if we are going to go out shopping at all those places, right?" I asked, making her sigh again.

"Okay." she said sadly in defeat. 

"Don't worry, we will all tuck you in." I replied as she smiled softly. A few minutes later and Taehyung had finished combing out her tail and hair as she smiled and hopped off the couch.

"Thank you Papa!" she grinned, making him smile back at her and place his hand on her head softly.

"You're welcome sweetie. You look so pretty." he said, making her giggle.

"Come on Daddy, come tuck me in." She said, grabbing Jungkook's hand.

"Okay Jiwon, let's get you in bed." he said, as she began leading him back to her room. Taehyung stood from the couch and I grabbed his hand and squeezed it slightly as he smiled at me before we followed the two down the hallway and into her room. We waited a little more in the doorway as Jungkook picked her up and put her in bed, covering her up and tucking her in.

"Goodnight, have sweet dreams." he said softly as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Night night Daddy." she smiled snuggling under the covers. Jungkook retreated as Taehyung went over and turned the lamp on in the far side of the room before walking over and kissing her on the cheek.

"Goodnight pumpkin, sleep tight." he said quietly as she smiled back at him.

"Night night Papa." she yawned. I turned the bright light off and walked over and kissed her other cheek before softing over her hair for a moment.

"Goodnight sweetness. We will see you in the morning." I said as she smiled up at me and snuggled into her pillow.

"Night night Mommy." she said softly as I smiled and walked over, closing the door most of the way. We all retreated to the living room, all of us plopping on the couch together, Jungkook between Taehyung and I.

"You doing alright?" Taehyung asked as he looked at Jungkook with mild concern on his face.

"I mean, I guess so? I don't know really. I'm trying hard not to freak out and I try to act like Taehyung a bit when I see him interacting with her but, I don't want to come off as too fake either. I just don't want her to hate me." he said, running his hand down his face.

"Babe, why on earth do you think she would hate you? That little girl adores you already, you can see it all over her face." I said, grabbing his hand and holding it in mine. 

"I don't know. I feel so ill prepared for this. I know we have hinted around and the thought of one day all of us starting a family together, but I was thinking years down the line, you know? But now, it's suddenly here, and I am struggling really hard to try to get in that mind frame and it's hard. I don't feel like I deserve her." he said, wrinkling up his forehead. Taehyung grabbed Jungkook's other hand before leaning over and placing a soft kiss on his cheek and resting his forehead against Jungkook's head.

"You more than deserve her Kook. So we started our family a little early, it's alright. We all will get used to this. I know I seem like I interact with her well, but I'm scared too. But I believe in you, and I think with all three of us working together, we can provide her with a loving home. No one in the world can question the love in this household, we just have to show her a different kind of love, and I know we have it in abundance." Tae said softly as I felt my heart swell.

"Tae's right. I have every confidence that we can do this. Don't worry so much Jungkook, it will all be okay, I promise you. Every new parent has to get in the swing of things. At least she isn't an infant and can speak and tell you what she wants and how she feels. Just listen to her and talk to her. I'm sure the more we learn about her, the more we will fall in love with her." I said, making him nod slowly as I heard him sniffle slightly, making my heart ache.

"I think we could all use a good snuggle in bed, don't you?" Tae asked as Jungkook nodded again.

"That sounds great actually." he replied with a soft sigh.

"Come on loves, let's go." I said, as we all stood up and made our way to the bedroom. We all changed into our pajamas and climbed into bed, again sticking Jungkook in the middle so we could give him extra love and attention, since he seemed to really need it. Once he was in the middle, Tae and I both cuddled up to him, each kissing softly on his neck and running our hands over his chest.

"Be careful what kind of cuddles you guys give me. You might start something and we have a little one in the house now." Jungkook said in a slightly husky voice as he swallowed.

"Just because we now have a little one in the house, doesn't mean our sex life will cease. Yes, we will have to keep it down, but that doesn't mean you can't get some love and attention." I said, smirking at him.

"Really?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. I slipped off of the bed and walked over to our bedroom door, making sure to shut it all the way and turning the lock, making him swallow. 

"I think our Kookie here could use some attention for sure." Taehyung said as he began to palm Jungkook over his boxers. Jungkook's breath hitched as I climbed back onto the bed, and he tilted his head back.

"F-Fuck, alright, let me lose these at least." he said, hooking his thumbs on the waistband of his boxers and tugging them down, revealing his half hard cock.

"Yeah, you had quite a shock and I think you need some assurance, and love." I said in the shell of his ear before taking his earlobe in my ear and sucking on it slightly as I felt him shiver. Taehyung waisted no time before taking Jungkook into his hand and beginning to stroke him, Jungkook heaving heavy breaths as his hands gripped his bare thighs, the tips of his fingers digging into the skin.

"W-What are you planning on doing?" he asked, his breath catching again as Tae began running his thumb over Jungkook's head.

"Just lay back and relax, Kookie. We have got you." Taehyung said as he shifted to his knees. I kissed up Jungkook's neck and along his jaw before he gasped, jerking beside me. I looked down to see Tae taking Jungkook's length into his mouth, making Jungkook let out a deep groan and throwing his head back in pleasure. I cupped Jungkook's face and leaned up, clashing my lips with his as he breathed heavily into the kiss, his lips parting and his tongue darting out into my mouth. I felt the vibrations from his moans in my mouth as our tongues slid over one another, his body flinching and tensing as my hand ran back and forth over his chest. I heard Taehyung moan around Jungkook's cock, making Jungkook's body shiver.

"Our Tae is so good at that, isn't he? So good with his mouth." I said as I broke our kiss, Jungkook, leaning his head back into the bed as he let out shaky breaths.

"Yes, yes so fucking good Tae baby." he said, reaching a hand down and carding it through Taehyung's hair. Tae looked up at Jungkook with hooded eyes, a slight smirk on the corner of his lips as he continued to suck around Jungkook, bobbing his head and humming around him. He began to take his long fingers and caress and fondle Jungkook's balls as I dipped my head down and took Jungkook's nipple into my mouth, making him gasp and put his other hand on my head, winding his fingers in my hair.

"Oh my God, you guys! You're gonna kill me." He grunted through gritted teeth. His body almost seized as his abs flexed with pleasure while Tae and I continued to please him. I swirled my tongue around his nipple as I looked down to see Taehyung taking Jungkook deep, his nose all the way to his pelvis as he let out slight choking sounds, tears pricking the corner of his eyes. He pulled up a bit, beginning to bob his head again as Jungkook began to whimper, until I saw his hand moving and Jungkook gasped again.

"Oh Tae, oh fuck!" Jungkook grunted, his breathing getting heavier and faster as I felt his body go more rigid. Taehyung increased the pace of his movements as I took Jungkook's other nipple in my fingers and began rolling it, squeezing slightly as he let out a quiet, breathy, shaky moan.

"I-I'm getting close already. I'm gonna cum Tae." Jungkook warned in a shaky voice, as if it was taking everything to hold back screaming. I leaned up and captured Jungkook's lips again, delving my tongue into his hot mouth as he whimpered. I gripped his hair and tugged slightly as I watched his eyes roll back in his head and he let out a long groan into our kiss, Tae humming below until I felt Jungkook begin to relax. I heard Tae release Jungkook's cock with a slurp as I leaned back and Jungkook began panting for breath, his eyes slowly opening.

"That...was fantastic." he breathed, making both Tae and I chuckle.

"I'm glad you liked it." Tae smiled sheepishly, a little blush coming over his cheeks. Tae hadn't been doing it that long, so he still would get a little nervous when it came to orally pleasing Jungkook, but every time he did it, he seemed to gain more confidence.

"Thank you both so so much. You don't know how much I needed that." Jungkook breathed as he motioned for us to come up to him. Taehyung first slipped Jungkook's boxers back on him and I walked over and unlocked and cracked our door open, just in case Jiwon needed us in the middle of the night. Once we both cuddled back up with Jungkook, we all shared soft kisses and the entire atmosphere seemed much more relaxed. I knew this was going to be a huge adjustment on us all, but I deep down knew that things would be the way they always had between us, that this wouldn't change us and the love we had for each other. 

__________________  
__________________


	5. Chapter 5

We had been flitting from shop to shop for hours, picking out almost anything Jiwon seemed excited about or expressed interest in. At this point, she was beginning to get a little disinterested and seemed to be a little tired.

"Daddy, can you carry me?" she asked, looking up at Jungkook, her ears drooping slightly.

"Oh, uh sure Jiwon." he said, scooping her up. She wrapped her little legs as best she could around him as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Are you sleepy, sweet girl?" Taehyung asked, running his hand over her head, cocking his head to make his angle the same as hers.

"No, I just tired of walking. We been shopping for a long time now." she said, a yawn breaking up her sentence and making Tae chuckle.

"Well, we are headed back to the car now, and then there is only one more stop and we can go home." I replied as she lifted her head to look around.

"Where we going now?" she asked, a very slight whine in her tone.

"We are going to get some lunch! Are you hungry pumpkin?" Tae asked as her eyes seemed to light up at the suggestion of food.

"Yeah I kinda hungry." she admitted, making me smile.

"Jiwon, have you ever met a cat hybrid before?" I asked, making her hum in thought for a moment before shaking her head at me.

"Our friend Jin is a kitty hybrid, and he is going to absolutely love you." Jungkook said as we go to the car and he put her down.

"I thought we not supposed to like kitties." she said, scrunching her face up in a bit of confusion as Jungkook opened the door for her.

"Really, you should try to get along with everyone, no matter if they are a hybrid or a human. Everyone should be treated the same. Things may not always be that way, but you should always try to be nice to everyone." Taehyung said as he slid into the car beside her.

"Ok Papa." she smiled as Taehyung buckled her up in her booster seat. 

"And Jin is so very nice too, you will like him." I added, making her smile softly as Jungkook closed her door. After, he got into the passenger side and I slid into the driver's seat. I couldn't help but smile the entire drive to the cafe, listening to Jiwon babble on excitedly about the different things she saw out of the window on the way, including another pup hybrid. 

"Jin is going to flip out." I said, making Jungkook chuckle slightly as we pulled up to the cafe. 

"Oh gosh I know. Poor thing isn't ready for all that is Uncle Jin." Jungkook grinned as I parked the car.

"Okay now pumpkin, You're gonna get to meet Uncle Jin and you'll get to see the other dog hybrid that you met the other day, Jimin." Taehyung said as he began to unbuckle a bouncing Jiwon.

"He was with the doctor and the other man right?" she asked, making Tae smile.

"That's right, sweetie he was. He will be happy to see you again." I said as I unbuckled and opened my car door.

"Daddy I has to hold your hand! Papa you too!" she said, opening her hands as they both stood on either side of her. They grabbed her little waiting hands as I walked ahead of them and opened the cafe door, the telltale tinkling of the bell alerting those inside of new customers.

"Welcome to....oh my GOD! Let me see her, let me see her!!!" Jin almost squealed, rushing from around the counter as he walked quickly up to us. Jiwon shrunk into Jungkooks' leg a little bit, probably startled by Jin's enthusiasm.

"Jin this is our daughter, Jiwon." Jungkook said, looking down at her, making my heart swell with affection. Our daughter. Hearing that was something I was going to have to get used to.

"Hi sweet pea! I'm your Uncle Jin! Oh my goodness, you are so so beautiful I could cry." he said, his voice sounding thick as he looked at her. She cocked her head slightly as she inched a little bit away from Jungkook as Jin got on one knee down at her level.

"Why you gonna cry? Are you sad?" she asked softly, as he placed his hand over his heart and made almost a pouting face.

"No, I'm not sad sweet pea. I am so happy for your Daddy that you found each other." he said, getting even more choked up.

"I finded my daddy and my mommy AND my papa." She grinned big before looking up at Tae.

"That's right pumpkin, you did." Tae smiled, letting go of her hand and running his large hand over her head, stopping to rub slightly behind her ears.

"Oh my gosh I really am gonna cry!" he said, dabbing the corners of his eyes as she looked at him wide eyed.

"I maked you cry?" she asked, her face twisted in concern.

"No no sweet pea, it's okay. I am all good." Jin smiled, making her face relax and her nod in approval.

"Good cause I no like when people cry, specially grown ups cause it maked me cry." she said with a soft voice as she looked at Jin with a smile.

"Well the last thing Uncle Jin would eeeeever want to do is make you cry. You are too beautiful to cry." he replied, making her giggle. I noticed her continue to stare at his sharp feline ears and his tail flicking back and forth in excitement, causing her own little tail to wag slightly.

"Can...can I touch your tail?" she asked, making Jin smile softly. He pulled his tail around front and held it out to her as she reached out her little hand and began stroking it slightly.

"I normally don't let people touch my tail, but you are special." he said, her fingers stroking his fur.

"It so soft!" she said in excitement and wonder as she continued to pet it softly until she let go, making her giggle.

"Hi Jiwon, remember me?" Jimin asked, coming up beside Jin as she nodded.

"Are you Uncle Jimin?" she asked, making him screw up his face and mock letting out a sob.

"Yes, yes angel I am. My goodness you are even cuter than I remember. Are you ready to have some lunch?" Jimin asked as she nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I kinda hungry." she said, rubbing her belly, making everyone smile at her cuteness.

"Alright, well if you guys wanna follow me, I will take you to the perfect seat so we can bring you your lunch." Jimin smiled, making her nod. He offered his outstretched hand and she took it without hesitation.

"Where the doctor and the other guy?" she asked, making him smile down at her fondly.

"Hobi is at work right now helping other hybrids who are sick or hurt to feel better. And Yoongi is at work at his office. We all have to work so we can make money to buy pretty things." he said as he led us all to our table.

"Even Daddy and Papa and Mommy?" she asked, making him nod.

"Yes, even them. They actually work here with me!" he said as she looked at us all wide eyed before scooting up into her chair. 

"Which reminds me...sweetness, why don't you sit here with your daddy and papa and I have to go see Uncle Jin for a minute. While I'm gone, why don't you guys decide what you want to eat." I said, smiling as the three of them sat down and nodded to me. I left the table to see a still beaming Jin watching the four of them at the table.

"If you dare let anyone else take her during their ruts, I will fight you." he said, making me burst out laughing. 

"Well you and Jimin are going to have to fight it out. Maybe you can alternate or split the time up. Their ruts are in full synch and they have actually been getting a a little shorter which is good for all of our sakes." I replied making him nod.

"Okay, I will share her if I have to. My God, when Jimin called me and told me, I almost didn't believe him and thought he was just yanking my tail. But she is absolutely adorable, and she looks just like him!" he said quietly. I nodded in agreement as I watched them both the get the same identical smile over something Jimin must have said.

"Jin, can I ask a gigantic favor of you?" I asked, making him snap his attention from the table back over to me, his eyes searching my face.

"Of course, anything." he smiled fondly. I really was lucky to have such amazing friends in my life.

"Right now, I don't see how all three of us can go to work at the same time. One of us needs to be off to be with her, to teach her and watch her throughout the day. I mean, on a rare occasion, I can see if someone can watch her or maybe more often when she gets a little more settled in, but right now, I don't know what else to do." I said, chewing on my lip afterwards.

"Lord, you had me scared for a minute. I thought it was going to be something serious. Obviously that will be a necessity and I can rework the schedule this evening. I may give two of you days off at a time right now so no one person is alone with her. I know you have a handle on the kid thing, but do they?" he asked, making me look over at the three of them.

"Tae a little more than Jungkook, but I just know they will learn fast. But you're probably right, that is a good idea in the beginning." I said, making him nod.

"How about the first few days I give you off and alternate Jungkook and Tae. It would be good for them to be with you and learn before you stick them with her by themselves." he replied.

"Yeah, I think so. I mean, it's still going to be a learning curve. Having my niece spend the weekend with me here and there is a far cry from being a mother." I said, making Jin let out a soft sigh and look at me fondly.

"You...a mother. My gosh, where has the time gone?" he asked, taking me in his arms and squeezing me to him.

"I know, it seems like just yesterday we were all sitting outside, talking about what we wanted out of the future when we grew up. Now, look at us." I answered as he released me from the hug. 

"Now, go join your family for lunch. I'll make sure to get it out quickly, she looks hungry." he said, making me smile.

"Oh Jin? She is allergic to nuts. I don't know what she ordered, but just wanted to make you aware." I said as he nodded in understanding.

"Got it!" he called as I began to walk back to the table, Jiwon waving at me.

"So, what would you like? They already placed their orders." Jimin asked as I sat down next to Taehyung.

"Hmmmm, I guess a chicken salad croissant sounds good." I said as Jimin nodded.

"I gotted a grilled cheese!" she said, making me chuckle.

"I didn't know grilled cheese was on the menu." I replied, making Jimin shrug.

"Eh what can I say? This princess gets what she wants." he grinned as he retreated from the table.

"I like Uncle Jimin and Jin." she grinned, as Tae chuckled beside me.

"Good, because I am pretty sure they already love you." he replied, making her giggle.

"Jiwon, sweetie, there is something I need to talk to you about. You know how Jimin said we all work here with him?" I asked as she looked at me.

"Yeah, I member." she replied.

"Okay, well starting tomorrow, one of us is going to have to go to work for a little bit during the day, but the two of us will be home with you. Eventually one of us will stay home and two will go to work, but still, not every day." I said as her face saddened slightly.

"So, so I can't see you all every day?" She asked, looking around at us.

"No, that's not what she means, Jiwon. She means that during only part of the day one of us will have to leave home and come here to work. Then after a little while, we will come back home and all of us will be together again. Do you understand?" Jungkook explained, making her nod and stare at the table.

"Yeah, my owners would go to work too. But we almost never all together." she shrugged, making me feel bad for her. 

"Don't worry sweetie, you will see us all every single day. And how about we promise that we will all three tuck you in every night, okay?" I asked, making her nod and get a little smile.

"Okay if you promise." she said, making us chuckle at the stern look she was giving me. As we all sat there and ate lunch together, we were visited by Jin and Jimin periodically, her giving Jimin a bite of her grilled cheese when he said how yummy it looked. I was happy to see her being so friendly with our friends. By time lunch was finished and we had driven home, she had fallen asleep in her booster seat. When we arrived home, Taehyung and I unloaded the spoils of our shopping trip while Jungkook carried a still sleeping and nearly drooling Jiwon to her bed. 

"I think that is the last of it." Taehyung said as he placed a few bags on the floor, pushing the door shut behind him with his foot.

"How are you doing, Tae baby?" I asked, wrapping him up in a hug as he hummed in contentment, leaning his head against mine.

"I'm good babe. How are you? I know this is a lot for us all, and I am not discounting your feelings at all. I know it is still a lot to get used to." he replied, making me hum and kiss his cheek before pulling away.

"I'm good too. I think Jungkook is too, he seems a little more at ease today." I replied, picking up the bags.

"Yeah, I think so." he replied, plopping on the couch as I sat beside him. Jungkook came out and sat on the other side of me, leaning against me with a sigh.

"I could almost use a nap too." he chuckled, making me giggle and kiss his forehead.

"A nap does sound amazing." Taehyung agreed, leaning on my other side.

"Well, let's all just cuddle here. If you fall asleep, I won't wake you up." I said, now kissing Tae's head.

"Cuddling it is. I would say we have all this stuff to put away but she's sleeping so we gotta wait for her to wake up anyway." Taehyung replied, as Jungkook hummed in agreement.

"Nap time and cuddle time win out." Jungkook responded, making me giggle. I sat there with one of them on either of my sides, both of them holding each other's hand on my lap. I really didn't see how it was possible for me to love them so much, like a love this strong wasn't physically possible for someone to handle. And now, there was just one more person to add to that. 

__________________  
__________________  
  



End file.
